dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Arisen
"Newly Arisen, walker of the path...take up arms. To me...come to me..." Overview :See also: Dragon's Dogma World and Lore The current Arisen is the protagonist of Dragon's Dogma, having obtained said moniker after losing their heart to a mighty Dragon and surviving. Description The "Arisen" is the title given to anyone whose heart was stolen by a Dragon, and survived. When The Dragon returns to the world it chooses a person of a certain worth, rips out their heart, and devours it. This person miraculously survives, thus becoming known as "Arisen". Those chosen by The Dragon embark on a journey to seek it out for reasons unknown. The Arisen is said to be the only one that can slay The Dragon and with that, the Arisen will be given choices that will shape the world. The Dragon and the Arisen are connected through the scar on his or her chest and can communicate with one another through it. An Arisen does not age and has an immunity to sickness, but can die in battle. The vitality of the Arisen is linked to their heart being kept by The Dragon; So long as The Dragon lives, the Arisen cannot die, save for in battle. Subsequently, when the Dragon dies, all Arisen who have not reclaimed their heart will age the amount of time that their heart was kept by it. This leads to age catching up to them, or death. Abilities Every has a legion of loyal companions known as Pawns that will always follow them without question on even the deadliest and most dangerous of journeys. When the Arisen first interacts with a Rift Stone, they are granted their Main Pawn, a stalwart companion that will fight alongside them without fear or question. An also has the ability to summon two other Pawns in addition to their Main Pawn. Notes *Only the Arisen can become a Hybrid class within the player's party. Known Arisens *The Player *Savan *Sofiah the Witch, Selene's Arisen. *The Dragonforged *Duke Edmun Dragonsbane *Arthacos *Ashe *Barroch *Grette *Asurei *Lota Speculated Arisen Timeline This section contains pure speculation and spoilers and requires confirmation from an official source. This timeline is based on logical ASSUMPTION and the information provided in the game. The information provided below does not reflect the actual timeline of the game until further proof or verification. Savan was an Arisen before The Dragonforged. If The Dragonforged was prior to Savan, The Dragonforged would have received his heart back when Savan killed The Dragon. Sofiah is complex when it comes to the timeline of when she became an Arisen. Sofiah states (Source: Witch Hunt quest) that Selene resembles her because she gave a portion of her soul through Bestowal of Spirit. Upon finishing the game, the Newly Arisen (The Player) gave a portion of your soul to your Main Pawn and your Main Pawn resembles you at the end of the game. This contradicts Sofiah looking elderly and Selene looking youthful. Thus, it can be speculated that Sofiah indeed gained back her heart. When Sofiah received her heart, she then was able to grant a portion of her soul to Selene (In the quest: Witch Hunt, the dialogue made it appear that she did it unknowingly). Sofiah was now able to age. Selene on the other hand, may have a human soul and be able to make decisions, but she is in between pawn and human (thus still doesn't age, not yet at least). How Sofiah got her heart back falls into 3 theories. *1. Sophiah was an Arisen after Savan: She fought and defeated The Dragon. She then traveled to The Everfall and chose to go and live a peaceful life instead of moving on towards the Seneschal. *2. Sophiah was an Arisen before Savan: Another Arisen in her time fought and defeated The Dragon. Then traveled to the Everfall to either face the Seneschal or choose to live peacefully. Sofiah would get her heart back after the defeat of The Dragon. *3. Sophia was in the same time period as Savan: She got back her heart when Savan killed The Dragon. The Dragonforged was an Arisen before the Duke because he physically turned to dust/ashes when the Newly Arisen slayed The Dragon. The Duke turned into his supposed age. In conversations with him and The Fool, they also reveal that there were at least two or three Arisens before the Newly Arisen. The Dragonforged reacts to the name "Edmun" as the name of an Arisen that came to him before the Newly Arisen, further showing that the Dragonforged has been here for a very long time. By SPECULATION the timeline of known Arisens is: Sofiah* - Savan - The Dragonforged – Edmun Dragonsbane – YOU Newly Arisen Depends on theory* es:Arisen_(especie) Category:Characters Category:Concepts Category:Arisen Category:Articles Containing Spoilers